SORRY
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: FemNaru! dan ini punya seseorang yang aku remake, Satsuki Hatsune! di hari jadi mereka yang keempat, Naruto merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan sesuatu itu... "Terima kasih Sasuke, kau memilih waktu yang sangat tepat, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup." Naru Ichiyomi, this youre fic...


_**Cerita ini bukan punyaku, aku hanya meremake dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga, tapi tentu saja dengan ijin dari pemilik.**_

_**Happy read...**_

"Kau Serius mengenai ini semua Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia menatap bosan pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. Haruskah Kakaknya ini menanyakan hal yang sama sampai berkali-kali? Jujur Sasuke sendiri masih ragu dengan semua ini, hanya saja ia sudah membulatkan tekat. Yah, semua ini juga demi kebahagiaan Kekasihnya. Jadi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain, walau Sasuke tahu setelah ini ia akan tersakiti.

"Jika dia marah padaku, kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab Uchiha Sasuke. Tak, seharusnya kau mendengar omongan'nya'" tambah Itachi serius.

"Hn." Balasnya sambil menyandarkan diri ke kursi.

Marah? apa 'dia' akan marah? tidak, kekasihnya pasti mengerti semua ini. yah, semoga...

_**Satsuki Hatsune present's**_

_**Disclaimer chara: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair: SasuFemNaru**_

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: Romance, drama,**_

_**SORRY**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu duduk diam memandang bingkai foto yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan tannya yang sedikit bergetar mengusap pelan kaca yang membingkai potret dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jari-jari itu tepat berada di atas coretan di foto itu. '15 Juli 2006 SasuNaru'. Tanggal di mana foto itu di buat, dan tanggal di mana keduanya meresmikan hubungan mereka. Yah, tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini.

_**PRANK!**_

"Brengsek! Uchiha Sasuke Brengsek!"

Naruto meremas kepalannya dengan kuat. Matanya yang terus meneteskan cairan bening memandang kabur serpihan kaca yang ada di bawah kakinya. Sakit, begitu sakit dan perih perasaannya sekarang. kenapa ini semua terjadi? Kenapa hubungan yang ia yakini akan abadi bisa hancur dalam waktu sekejab? Hancur dengan satu kalimatnya?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_KRIING KRIINNG._

Suara jam weker memecah keheningan di kamar gadis manis itu. perlahan kelopak tan yang tertutup itu terbuka, menerbitkan bola indah seindah shappire di baliknya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum mematikan bunyi berisik itu.

Gadis 19 tahun bernama lengkab Namikaze Naruto itu merubah mimiknya seketika saat matanya menangkap cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel yang tergeletak di meja sisi tempat tidur. Dengan semangat tangan tan itu meraih benda tersebut.

"Teme?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum saat membaca nama pengirim pesan di layar ponselnya.

_/Dobe aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan. Tapi mungkin sebelum itu aku tidak bisa dihubungi./_

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya membaca deretan pesan dari sang kekasih. Gadis cantik itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bilang tidak akan bisa di hubungi sampai jam delapan nanti. Jujur dirinya agak khawatir dengan hubungannya dan sang kekasih akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin dirinya yang sedang senditif, tapi memang kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke memang sedikit berubah. Apa lagi, kalau di bandingkan dengan empat tahu yang lalu, dimana Sasuke selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis setiap hari, dimana pemuda itu tidak sesibuk sekarang dengan pekerjaannya. Apa, jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah mulai bosan?

Naruto tidak mau berpikir negatif terlebih dahulu, tapi sejak dirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, dirinya jadi selalu takut kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah terlalu lama, jadi kalau sudah selama ini dan sekali pun pemuda itu tidak pernah membicarakan peningkatan hubungan kejenjang yang lebih serius, bukankah artinya...

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, membuat air matanya yang tanpa sadar keluar mengalir turun dengan cepat. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh meragukan cinta Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal pemuda itu, pasti ini hanya masalah kesibukan Sasuke yang meningkat saja. Lagi pula, Usia Naruto masih 19 tahun, mungkin pemuda raven itu memikirkan dirinya yang masih terlalu muda.

Ya benar, lebih baik dirinya berpikir positif. Ini kan masih pagi, pikiran negatif hanya akan membuat hari ini tidak menyenangkan. Ini kan hari spesial, hari sabtu, tanggal 15 juli, yang artinya hari jadinya dengan Sasuke.

"Semangat! " serunya sambil menaikkan kepalan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel itu.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

_**Cinta sangatlah manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi, tahukah kau? Bila cinta dapat menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kejam?**_

Waktu berputar begitu pelan saat kau menunggu. Sepertinya kalimat itu benar adanya. Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya menatap layar ponselnya beberapa kali untuk mengecek jam. Hari sudah berganti malam, dan sekarang pukul delapan lebih lima menit, tapi Sasuke belum juga datang.

Aneh, ini pertama kalinya pemuda yang selalu tepat waktu itu terlambat. Gadis pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berputar-putar kecil di depan kaca. Penampilannya sudah cukup cantik menurutnya. Bahkan gaun putih dengan panjang sebetis itu sengaja ia beli tadi siang kusus untuk malam ini. tak seperti biasa, rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir pun tergerai bebas namun rapi.

Semua ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Sasuke terkesan, dan tentu saja agar pemuda raven yang sedikit teme itu bisa berkata-kata manis seperti dulu saat pertama mereka pacaran.

**Drr.. Drr.. Drr...**

Gadis pirang itu langsung menghentikan gerakkannya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia membaca deretan pesan yang mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke sudah ada di depan itu dengan senyum lebar.

Tak membuang waktu, dirinya langsung berlari ke bawah untuk menemui sang kekasih. Semoga, Sasuke akan langsung terkesan melihat penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda malam ini.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, mata shappire gadis itu langsung menangkap bayangan mobil sport hitam milik kekasihnya. Dengan pelan ia mengampiri mobil itu dan berdiri di sisi mobil.

_**Clek!**_

Kenapa Sasuke tidak membukakan pintu seperti biasanya? Ah, mungkin kekasihnya sedang lelah karena pulang bekerja. Dengan anggun gadis itu pun memasuki mobil dan menyapa si raven dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hehe... tumben terlambat? " ujar Naruto sambil menaruh tas tangannya di atas pangkuan.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit paksaan mendengar jawaban itu. tidak, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, pasti ini karena kekasihnya sedang capek atau mungkin sengaja mau memberikannya kejutan di hari jadi mereka. Ia, itu pasti.

"Teme, kau ingatkan ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba mencari topik perhatian.

"Hn, makanya kan aku mengajakmu dinner di luar," lagi, pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan cuek.

Surai pirang gadis itu menunduk perlahan dengan empunya hanya bisa menghibur diri dengan kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke lelah. Iya, hanya itu.

Tak lama mobil yang mereka berdua tumpangi memasuki sebuah area parkir restoran perancis. Restoran mewah yang selalu mereka datangi setiap kali mengadakan hari spesial. Iya kan, Naruto hanya terlalu khawatir saja dengan hari ini. padahal semua juga berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah Sasuke pesan sehari sebelumnya dalam diam. Ingin Naruto memecah keheningan ini, tapi dirinya begitu takut mendapat jawaban yang tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa, tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai bosan dalam kediaman beberapa menit sejak mereka duduk.

"Apa kau tidak mau memesan makanan terlebih dulu ?" tanya Sasuke balik, membuat Naruto yang memang sedang menahan amarah sedari tadi itu semakin geram.

"Aku tahu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke, katakan atau pulang saja." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Pemuda raven dengan jas abu-abu itu menatap mata Naruto lurus. Ia tahu, Naruto sudah mulai emosi dengan semua ini. dan lagi, ia sangat tahu pacarnya ini begitu mengerti dirinya. Jadi sepertinya Sasuke tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa terus menjalani hubungan ini denganmu, aku akan menikah." Ujar Sasuke masih menatap serius tepat pada iris biru itu.

Gadis itu langsung membeku. Baru kali ini dirinya tahu sebuah kalimat bisa membuat jantung seseorang berdetak sakit. apa ini lelucon untuk memberinya kejutan? Kalau benar, ini sungguh tidak lucu.

"Dengan?" suara itu sedikit parau dan bergetar.

Dapat Sasuke lihat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dengan sekumpulan air yang siap jatuh. Tapi, semua ini demi kebahagian Naruto, jadi dirinya harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik.

"Seorang gadis yang orang tua ku -"

"Cukup!" ujar gadis itu memotong omongan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, kau memilih waktu yang sangat tepat, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke juga ikut berdiri untuk meraih lengan tan gadis itu.

"Tunggu Naruto, biar aku jelaskan, aku tida bermaksud-"

"Cukup!" potong Naruto lagi sambil menarik lengannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa pun saat ini. sungguh, bahkan melihat wajah pemuda itu saja ia sudah muak.

Firasatnya benar, Sasuke menghianati cinta mereka. Yah, walau alasannya adalah Sasuke yang akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya, tapi tetap berdasarkan satu alasan yang mmbuatnya benar-benar sakit hati.

"Naruto, beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan!" bentak Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menahan pergerakkan gadis itu.

"Cukup! Apa kua tidak dengar? Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha." Ujar Naruto yang sudah semakin emosi.

"Lima menit, berikan aku – "

_**Byur!**_

Naruto meraih gelas yang ada di meja sampingnya dan menyiramkan isinya pada pemuda itu. sukses menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain.

"Naruto Aku -"

_**PLAK!**_

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut namaku, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan dirinya yang benar-benar pergi dan menghilang di pintu.

Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Apa benar, Naruto akan membencinya seumur hidup? Harusnya, Sasuke tidak mendengarkan orang itu. sial!

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke yang memacu langkah kakinya untuk mengejar gadis itu, tapi begitu dirinya keluar Naruto sudah tidak terlihat.

_**End Of Flash Back!**_

Kyuubi mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan hal ganjil pada adiknya. sudah satu jam sejak adiknya itu pulang tapi tidak juga keluar kamar. Biasanya Naruto akan dengan cerewet dan senang menceritakan kecannya dengan Uchiha itu.

Kawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan menggedor pintu kamar gadis itu, tapi yang terdengar malah suara kaca pecah.

"Naruto! apa yang terjadi? Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi panik.

Merasa tak menapat respon, pemuda berambut orange-kemerahan itu pun langsung mendobrak kamar sang adik, dan betapa dirinya terkejut saat si pirang terbaring di lantai dekat pecahan kaca.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

_**Penyesalan selalu berakhir diakhir cerita...**_

Pemuda berambut raven itu berlari seperti orang gila di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. tak lama, beberapa orang dengan ciri fisik mirip dengannya mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu sampai di tempat beberapa orang yang ia kenal berdiri, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya perlahan.

"Dimana Naruto, Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke membuat pemuda yang di maksud menengok.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sasuke beberapa kali membuat pemuda raven itu memuntahkan darah segar.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, aku bunuh kau Sasuke!" ujarnya masih memukuli pemuda itu.

"Hentikan Kyuu!" teriak Itachi sambil menarik tubuh Kyuubi dari atas tubuh adiknya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Akan aku bunuh adikmu itu!" teriak Kyuubi yang masih meronta sambil berusaha memukul Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sendiri masih nampak diam dengan darah yang terus menetes dari mulutnya. Tak jauh, kedua orang tuan Sasuke yang juga ikut menjenguk hanya menatap sedih. Tapi sebenarnya sedih itu bukan di tujukan pada putranya yang idiot di sana, melainkan pada Naruto.

"Keluarga Nona Naruto?"

"Ya, Dokter?" jawab keenam orang yang ada di sana bersamaan. Termasuk juga kedua orang tua Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam di kursi tunggu.

"Nona, Naruto sudah siuman, dan sementara yang boleh menjenguknya hanya seorang saja."

Mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung berontak dan ingin berlari tapi Itachi masih memeganginya dengan erat. Sementara Minato yang hendak berlari pun telah Fugaku tahan terlebih dahulu, sedang Kushina hanya diam dengan saling melepar senyum pada Mikoto. Setidaknya dua ibu-ibu ini masih mengerti keadaan hingga tidak ikut-ikut membuat ribut.

"Baka Otouto, cepat masuk!" teriak Itachi yang sudah mulai kewalahan menahan Kyuubi.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Naruto. tanpa menunggu Naruto berujar Sasuke segera menekuk kakinya dan berlutut di sisi ranjang gadis itu.

"Sas –"

"Dengar Naruto, aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang orang tuaku setujui, yaitu dirimu dobe!" bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto yang masih agak lemas itu kaget.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa malah Sasuke yang terlihat marah dan membentaknya? Kenapa juga, wajah Sasuke? Dan lagi, apa katanya tadi, menikah dengan dirinya? Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar...

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan membuat pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya.

_**DAG!**_

Dengan keras sebuah bogem melayang ke wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah bonyok itu. Naruto yang entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana itu langsung menyibak selimutnya dan menginjak pemuda itu dengan keras sampai terdengar beberapa retakan dari tulangnya.

"Na-Naruto, dia yang menyuruhku, dia..." ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah pintu.

Gadis itu pun mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang nampak baru datang dengan tertawa salah tingkah. Perlahan aura gelap menyelubungi sekitar tubuh gadis yang tengah memijiti jari-jari tangannya itu.

_**KRETEK... KRETEK...**_

"Kak, Dei..." desis si pirang pelan namun terdengar berbahaya.

"I-iya, Na-Naruto..."

_**DAG! BRAK! BRUAK**_!

**OMAKE**

"Hei Sasuke, aku dengar kau ingin melamar adikku, bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang bernama Deidara yang kini tengah duduk santai di samping Sasuke.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke sedikit malas. Namanya melamar tentu saja seperti biasa, mau memakai rencana apa memangnya?

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak paham wanita, kau harus menggunakan cara yang sedikit berbeda untuk melakukannya agar Naruto terkesan, bahkan sampai tak mungkin melupakannya untuk seumur hidup." Tambah pemuda itu terlihat sok paling mengerti wanita.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya sejenak. Ada benarnya ucapan orang ini, lagi pula kekasihnya itu kan agak dobe, jadi pasti ia cepat lupa. Tapi, kalau menggunakan cara berbeda mungkin saja ia akan ingat, selain itu sesekali mungkin dirinya memang harus memberi kekasihnya itu hadiah yang manis. sudah lamakan sejak terakhir kali hal itu terjadi?

"Caranya?"

_**THE END!**_

HEHE, gak tahu kok kayanya malah lebih jelek dari versi asli. Hehe, maaf sudah merusak ficmu... oke, ada yang mau mereview?

See you, Jaa..

By:_ 31 Sherrys_


End file.
